It takes Ice to fan the Flames
by MrsKWhitlock
Summary: A fun way to combat the heat of a hot day in Mongolia. Crappy summary i know, lol, Rated M for reason, 18 people, (but then again who am i to tell you not to read it) Please R R, let me know what ya think, xx


**Grey POV**

Today was just like any other day in Mongolia, apart from this infernal fucking heat, I mean come on, I don't think it could possibly get any hotter, of course, as soon as that thought crossed my mind HE walks in with the blonde girl Gajeel has the hots for, that he always hangs around with and his little blue cat Happy (gosh, that's a silly name for a cat, still cute though).

But my gods, I swear whenever he walks into a room, he owns it, the way he holds himself it screams confidence and dominance, and what I wouldn't give to have him dominate me, I sigh dropping my head back, closing my eyes and letting those thoughts consume me, I know I shouldn't not here in the guild hall, but I couldn't help myself, groaning I shift slightly at the image my brain paints of him.

Images that include him securing my hands to the head board of my bed and him running his warm hands all over my body causing my temperature to spike in the most pleasant of ways. Of him taking me and pounding into me like an animal, using me for his own personal pleasure, I could feel myself getting hard and looking down I realised how big a mistake it was to come out in nothing but my boxer shorts, there just had to be a pair of my trousers around here somewhere, after all the times I've managed to lose my clothes here.

Quickly readjusting myself I get up and move over to the bar, "Hey, Mirajane, any of my pants back here, after all this is where they seem to wind up" I ask with a chuckle, giving her a cheeking grin, smiling she nods and pulls out my black jeans with the silver accents, "I thought I lost those, thanks Mira" I say louder than I should, quickly yanking them on, I settle on a bar stool and get a drink, "Hmm.. Putting clothes on now are you, you know prefer when take them off" purrs the most irritating voice I've ever heard, which of course meant that Juvia was back from her mission.

"What do you want?" I say sweetly, but with an edge to my tone, she giggles and runs her hand down my arm, making me cringe, "You of course" she whispers, I look around looking for a way to get away from her, seeing Lucy and Erza chatting I jump up and walk over to them with a fast pace, plunking myself down into a seat, they look at me questioningly and I lean over whispering "Please help me, Juvia is after me again" giggling Lucy places her hand on my shoulder smiling, she opens her mouth to say something but quickly stops herself while looking above me, I knew automatically who was standing there, I could feel the heat radiating from him, "Hello Grey" comes his dulcet tones that do very good things to me every time I hear him speak, or hell even think about him speaking, "Umm.. hi Natsu" I stutter out quickly, shaking my head at the way sounded, "Your cute when you stutter ya know" He whispers in my ear, gasping I get up and run toward the door, leaving a very shocked group of people in my wake.

I run most of the way to my house, which turns out to be a mistake since I now feel like I'm on fire, but luckily in the privacy of my own house I can strip off completely, which is exactly what I do on my way to the bedroom, groaning softly I lie down on the bed and spread out a thin layer of ice over it so as to cool down, slowly but surely I start to drift off into a sleep that couldn't have been more welcome.

After what must have been a few hours, I woke up to a furious pounding at my door, sighing and rubbing my hands over my face I get up, pulling on a pair of shorts as I walked to the door, "Stop abusing my fucking door, I'm coming ya bastard!" I yelled to whoever was knocking, yanking the door open, I didn't have a chance to say anything else as I was pushed inside and slammed against the door as it closed, a set of lips crashing to mine, in a kiss that was pure, raw and animalistic need, that had me panting and wanting more.

I groan slightly as I feel those lips leave mine, but soon started moaning again as those lips started kissing along the length of my jaw, and down my neck where a set of sharp teeth began to nibble, I'm sure a mark would be left there, which I think is the intent in this action, "Mmm.. I've always wondered what you tasted like Grey, and fuck, you are delicious" came a muffled whisper, cracking my eyes open I see a shock of pink hair, Holy fuck, this was Natsu, Oh gods this has to be a dream then.

I could his hands running over every inch of skin they could, heat was coming off of him waves, I could barely handle it, as if sensing this he pulls away from me, smirking he grabs my hand and pulls me towards my bedroom, I couldn't help but watch his arse as he walked, damn that was a fine sight.

Before I realised it I was being thrown onto my bed, I watch as Natsu removes his scarf and places it neatly on a chest of drawers, and then with a sly grin he slowly starts stripping of his vest and pants, and oh my gods, he's going commando, and holy fuck was he hung like a horse, I watch him as he slowly and deliberately begins crawling up the bed toward me pausing slightly to yank off my shorts, so that I was laid out before him completely naked, my rock hard cock leaking pearly white pre-cum, was just begging to be touched, seeing this his grin grew even bigger, developing a mischievous glint to his eye, he brushes his hand across my thigh slowly moving higher and inward, never touching where I needed him the most.

I whine slightly as his hand brushes closer to my groin, bucking my hips towards his hand begging for friction, he chuckles and slaps my hips lightly, "Such a needy little thing aren't you, my sweet little ice mage" he taunts dragging his hands slowly up over my stomach making the muscles there flutter, and up over my chest, his small sharp claws tugging gently at my hard nipples making me moan for him, he hadn't even really done anything to me and I was on the verge of going mad from lust.

With every moan and gasp he drew from me with his hands, a small fire crept into his eyes, one that both scared me and aroused me even more, "Fuck, Natsu please, do something already" I practically yell at him in frustration, and I swear to god, he purrs in response, leaning down he slowly kisses along my jaw before capturing my mouth with his, I let out a loud wanton moan as he wraps his hand around my cock, pumping my length a few times, "Is this what you want Grey? You want to get off like this, or would you prefer my cock buried deep in that tight little arse of yours when cum hard for me?" he whispers in my ear as he continues stroking my length, "Oh gods Natsu, please just fuck me already!" thrusting my hips upward into his hand in order to get more friction from the action, but he just releases his hold and sits back on his heels.

"Please tell me you have lube or something around here" he says quickly as he slowly strokes his own cock, whimpering softly I just point to a draw without taking my eyes off of him, I swear I could be drooling right now and I wouldn't even notice, hell the whole building could be ablaze and again I wouldn't even notice, I heard the click as Natsu flicked open the bottle of lube, snapping my eyes to his hand watching as he coats three of his fingers with lube, and I wriggle my hips closer to him, "Please Natsu, I need you inside me now, please" I beg slightly, "Oh, don't you worry I'll be inside you soon enough, but I got to prep you first or else you'll get hurt" he says softly while bringing his hand down to my entrance, circling it with one finger.

I gasp as he slowly pushes a single digit inside of me, setting up a slow rhythm of pumping in and out of me, he slides a second finger in along with the first and starts a scissoring action, stretching me, suddenly he brushes against that spot inside me that makes me see stars, I push back again his hand wanting him to do that again, "Oh so you like that, huh" he states teasingly while plunging three fingers into my arse, "Fuck.. Na.. Natsu.. ne.. need you.. now.. please" I pant out and with a few final thrusts he pulls his fingers from my body making me whine out in disapproval.

He moves up and aligns himself with my entrance, then pauses and looks at me with a slight look of concern, I nod to let him know it's okay, and he slowly pushes into me until he's buried to the hilt, where he stops, leaning up slightly I kiss him, this it's sweet and gentle, but soon turns animalistic as he deepens it, it only takes a few seconds to adjust to the feeling of having him fill me up.

Having his cock buried inside me was better than I had have imagined, he was so big and thick, he nibbles and sucks at my neck enhancing the mark he's already left there, I feel his breath ghost across my ear, "You ready for this?" I try to answer but all that comes out is a garbled moan, "It'll that as a yes then" he sits up and shifts and just that simple movement has him brushing my prostate, gripping my hips he pulls out till only the tip is still inside me, pausing briefly he smiles at me then slams back into me, making me scream in ecstasy.

He keeps up his relentless pace as he drives into me, angling himself so that he pounds into my prostate with every thrust he delivers, "Ugh.. Fuck, Grey.. so fu.. fucking tight, my gods.. you feel ama.. amazing wrapped.. around my.. cock" he pants out, I feel the heat coming from him build, so tantalising, I could feel that tell tale knot tighten in the pit of my stomach, telling me that I was close, "Close, fuck so close, please Natsu.. need to.. need to cum" I pleaded softly, trailing a hand over my stomach, he wraps his hand around my cock and pumps in time with his thrusts, hard and fast, and before I know my orgasms rocks through me, long white ribbons of cum shoot from my cock, coating our stomachs and his hand.

He lifts his hand to his mouth and licks my cum from it as he continues to pound into me without mercy, I barely hear the soft moan he releases in my now fogged up brain, his thrusts slowly become erratic, after a few more thrusts he growls out my name before sinking his teeth into my shoulder as he spills his seed inside of me.

We lay there panting, trying to get our breath and our strength back, after what seems like hours Natsu rolls off of me and on to his side next to me, I hiss as his softening cock slips out of me, he pulls me into his chest and I snuggle into him, draping an arm across his waist, I sigh contentedly as he presses his lips lightly to the top of my head.

After awhile a chill takes to the air and I notice that it's dark out and that Natsu is fast asleep with a small smile gracing his face, I pull a small blanket up over our waists, then kiss his forehead before whispering, "Good Night Babe, and Happy birthday"


End file.
